


An Angel's Pet Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Bottom Dean, Caretaking, Demon Dean, Fights, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Character Death, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Virginity, crowley loves bobby, etc - Freeform, lol, naomi ripoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel, being the little shit he is seems to do everything that an angel shouldn't. So the angels decide to give him something relatively small, something that very few of them can do. Babysitting a demon.But here's thing, who exactly is this demon.And what's gonna happen when they meet?(Shits gonna be fun...)





	1. His Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> lolz, reviews and stuff is great. no copying my work tho...  
> Or I'll snap my fingers and you go poof...

 

 

>       “Castiel.” The woman announced, speaking to the man who stood on the other side of her desk. Her hands clasped together on the black wood table with a large file sitting just atop of the desk. The room entirely white with windows that seemed to let a bright white light into the room, the only thing that gave them light to see each other.
> 
>        Castiel stood between two chairs, just as black as the woman's desk. At first his mind came to the woman who had a room just like this, but when looking to her, she wasn't anything like the other woman he knew as Naomi.
> 
>       Her hair short and curled with the color of a dark chestnut, blue eyes much like his but they didn't shine, freckles littering her face and lips pursed out with a smile. She looked friendly but Castiel already knew that vessels can be deceiving, something his own vessel lacked, or just he- himself lacked.
> 
>        “Who are you?"
> 
>        “Olive, but most of us call me Ovie. But it is not me who we should speak of, you on the other hand, you are very important.” Castiel's brow furrowed as he watched the woman look back to him, her eyes fell to the folder before her.
> 
>        “I am a part of a rather, overlooked department. I am the head of supervision on higher class demons.” She says.
> 
>        “Higher class?”
> 
>        “Let me finish please,” She orders, raising her hand to stop him. “You are already aware of most of the classes, some we deal with. Crossroads, owners of hellhounds, low spirits, small residents, smoke demons... But the ones we watch over are much more interesting. Care to sit?” She offers, the chair behind Castiel resting ready for him. Castiel does as he's told and sits.
> 
>       “We deal with the ones that left a mark, not those who slaughter families, but those who slaughter towns, some of which who once believed they were the king of hell. Course they didn't last long until the new ruler came, much more civilized."
> 
>       “Are you saying that demons can be civilized.” Castiel pushes.
> 
>       “This one compared to most is, and quite interesting. The man of course is not someone we trust but he does like to keep his demons in check, he even helped us lock down a few. Which brings us to your new assignment...” She pauses, picking up the file and opening to the first page, on the page was littered with information of Castiel, unfortunately just two pages.
> 
>        “You seem familiar with dealing and even working along side a few demons.”
> 
>        “I didn't work with ANY demons.” Castiel growls, unhappy even though it was true. In the past Castiel found himself working with quite a handful of demons, oddly all women.
> 
>       “Say what you will, but in the end you seem to be what the demons say is the one angel that isn't- a dick.” Instead of lightly saying the insult the woman snickers, Castiel merely cocks his head in confusion which just makes her smile.
> 
>        “Anyways... I know this may trouble you but, I need you to take care of a demon.”
> 
>        “What?”
> 
>        “You're going to babysit a demon.” She states.
> 
>        “What!?” Castiel snaps.
> 
>        “Hey, don't lose it. The demon you're going to take care of is not like most, one thing for sure is that the guy is immortal. No idea how he is, no idea how long he has been a demon but he is definitely someone of interest.” She smirks, taking in a deep breath before continuing and taking a mental note to not look into Castiel's glaring eyes.
> 
>        “He is very skilled, persuasive, dangerous, charismatic, quick thinking, seductive?” She thinks, tapping her head for a minute. “This is starting to sound less like a mission and more like the advertisement of a rom-com...” She snickers to her thoughts.
> 
>        “Why do you keep him.” Castiel asks her.
> 
>        “Just because we use him, he is who we use for missions... That we don't want to be blamed for.” She trails, her smile faltering. “I myself am not proud of it but hey, I don't want to be exploded from the inside with the snap of Raph's fingers... The reason we need you to take care of him is that in the mean time of not using him we have to keep him locked up, he can be found in a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.”
> 
>        “WHY must I take care of someone who is immortal?”
> 
>        “It's the only reason he does as we say, he's under a large devil's trap and his vessel does need to eat and sleep.We like to keep an eye on him from the inside. The bunker seems to even have a shield against our eyes in the sky.” She sighs, massaging her forehead. Ovie takes her time before actually looking to Castiel who was in deep thought, his mind running with everything he has been told.
> 
>        “Castiel.” Ovie calls to him, her smile gone. “If you don't accept this, it's fine. Most of those who been asked for this job- of which is very few- either said no or when they tried they quit much later.” She says, quite reassuringly. The woman didn't seem to be trying to push anything away from him, she was honest like most angels but when she spoke it didn't bore into him or anyone. She was actually quite like Castiel himself. She had her own thoughts and opinions, the only difference being that she seemed to show them much more, and without any fear, at first he thought she was brave but then it sunk into him that she may just be stupid to do this.  
>         It took him some time though, to process what it was that she told him, which was everything, except for one thing...
> 
>        “What is his name?” Castiel questions, the last thing he will ask before he will take the mission.
> 
>       “Dean Winchester.”


	2. Him...

      Right away, he was sent there. Standing alone, staring out to a small library with a balcony just behind him, stairs spiraling down to the rest of the bunker. But that wasn't what interested him, but more to the library before him.  
       It was large and quite amazing with the books that filled every shelf, the golden glow produced from raised candles with the wax dripping below to large iron pots that were already filling with the wax with the string already inside. Recycling, thats new...

      Castiel then looks to the desks in the middle of the room, walking over to run his hands over the oak wood. Two of them bare with the last being covered in blankets, beer bottles and books... And a half eaten pie in the corner with a knife sticking in it.  
It looked to be cherry... Did the demon make it? Why would Castiel have to take care of someone who seems to handle themselves easily, get rid of the alcohol and the demon's vessel should be fine.

       And just then, Castiel hears something. Singing...

      "Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
      You were made to go out and get her  
      The minute you let her under your skin  
      Then you begin to make it better”

      The voice ends off, a little hysterical and very deep, it almost sent a chill down Castiel's spine. Heavy feet came onto the floor and just from where Castiel once stood, there he was. Quite tall, maybe a few inches or so than Castiel.

      By now his bottom lip was slightly pushed out from unhappiness with Castiel's presence but they looked to be very soft. A jaw strong and lightly prickled with a stubble, a nose long and curved, his hair short below and then long above to be lightly spiked that helped frame his face. And his eyes? Not dark pitted like a demon would have them, but they stared out with a bright and beautiful green, bottom lashes long and those above making him almost shocking to look at. Skin tanned around the green irises that made him very eye catching.

      His mouth moved and again Castiel was shocked from just how deep it was.

      “You the new guy?”

      “Y-yes.” Castiel clears his voice when he spoke, not liking too much of how outstanding the man wa- no... IT is not human, IT is a DEMON.

      The demon sighs and walks to the desks, opposite from Castiel from where he sets a new beer. The demon stares down at the drink and then to Castiel. “Want one?” The demon offers.

      “No.” He says.

      “Course you wouldn't...” It sighs, after a few moments of silence he spoke up again. “Your name?”

      “What?”

      “Name, that thing we're called so we know who's who? You still have those right, or are you now just code numbers.” He states, crossing his arms.

      “I have a name.” Castiel takes a step closer to him, as if to intimidate him, he wasn't going to have anything with it.

      “Then what is it?” It takes a step to him, taunting him in his own way.

      “My name is Castiel.” With this he took several steps forward coming to stand right in front of him, this seemed to take it off guard at first. The demon unfortunately quickly recovers and leans down to be looking Castiel right in the eye at the same height.

      “Nice to meet you Castiel, but could it be possible that you kept yourself out of my personal space?” He smirks, flashing bright white teeth.

      “I'll do what I want when I need to.” He says, taking another step far too much into Dean's space. This time the shock riding over it's face was left there, the hand on his arm lightly clenched at the skin. Castiel took a mental note of this, believing he got through to the demon.

      Unaware that this was precisely the reason why he was chosen for this type of mission.

      The demons in the past, all of which were women, they experienced his company to be quite... “Adorable, seductive, unusually hot, Mishaish, worth a night” and the one weird one: “stupidly a 10.”

      Castiel was able to make the woman go along with what he wanted merely on being a “bad boy kind of hottie” instead of scaring them into the work. It made him successful and less of a dick and more of a favorite among the demon's mind for good times.

      The demon that he was dealing with is of course a male, but this demon is like anyone else. They have their own interests.

      So to have someone like Castiel so close to him, most definitely threw him off and speechless.

      Dean watched closely. Black hair left messily on his scalp and blue eyes that continued to glare out with light circles underneath, face somewhat framed like a square but jaw well set.

      He wore a trench coat that fell to be just above his knees, a blue tie and for all Dean knew what could be underneath is a suit. Although his only proof being the man's legs where the black pants were. The legs began to move and when looking back up he came to see him poking the knife in the pie.

      Castiel picks up the pie and begins to walk away, before he leaves Dean puts a hand on his arm. “Hey, hey!” He calls. “Thats my pie...” He mumbles.

      Castiel was shocked, did the demon pout? Odd. “Are you going to eat this?”

      “Of course I am, I love pie.” He actually boasts.

      “But you will gain weight, with the amount of calories.” Castiel states, Dean's eyes give a semi roll and then looks back to Castiel. He was growing to find it hard to see him being a demon.

      “Yes but its not the thought of later, its more of _now...” He says, Castiel frowns at him as he walks away, pie in his hand. He gawked at him for how he was able to slip past him so easily._

__

      “How did you...” He begins but the look he gets from Dean leaves him to stop, Dean looks back to him with a smirk.

      “I always get what I want, especially when it's something I like.” He smirks.

* * *

...

       Groceries, this was his job... Dean couldn't leave the house whatsoever, so it was up to Castiel to go. The bunker was a few miles away from a small town, seemingly pleasent despite the fact there being a demonic presence not too far, the store being large and quite busy too.

      Families made their way up and down the aisles with carts while Castiel went by with a basket, feeling somewhat stupid for he never did this before, his vessel doesn't need the nutrition, unlike Dean's body that does... The body, the vessel.

      Who was the man before he was possessed?

      He asks himself this as he grabs a beer case, few things he knows the demon likes... After he settled the beer case in the basket, he quickly flies back to be just behind Dean as he strums to another song, this one sounding much slower than the last. “Dean.” He calls, when he says the name the demon jerks out of his seat, jumping in it and then falling back in it.

      Pain shot up Dean's spine and after a moment of recovery he stared up, shocked to see Castiel be there. “A little warning next time?” He grumbles.

      “Where did you acquire your body?” Castiel asks, ignoring what the said entirely.

      “What?” Dean squints up at him.

      “Your body, who is it?” He repeats, Dean takes his time answering this.

      “It's my own.” Dean states.

      “What?” Castiel gawks.

      “It's my body, my mother being Mary Winchester and my father John Winchester.” He says.

      “How is that possible?” Castiel questions.

      “Well, not so long ago, Crowley, the bastard he is made me into this.”

      “A demon is a twisted and tormented soul, a human cant suddenly become a demon.”

      “Well then life was shit to begin with, now get out.” Dean brushes him away, somewhat unhappy.


	3. Dinner

      Dean's eyes looked over the book, his eyes not moving for his attention wasn't on how to kill sparkling vampires but to the angel slowly making his way by the bookshelves. Dean made sure the angel couldn't see his eyes whisk over him as he continued to search through the literature.

      “If you're looking for a book to read, I'd choose comedy for dummies, you guys aren't too great when it comes to humor.” Dean calls, his mouth twitching as he makes a mental note of the dumb witted face the angel gives him.

      “I'm not looking for anything to read, I'm just- looking.” Castiel grumbles.

      “For?” Dean smirks, knowing he was getting on his nerve.

      “Shut up.” Castiel grumbled again, his voice working to his advantage as the demon keeps quiet. But then silence begins to seep into the two and it was much worse than it was before, it even gets Dean's nose out of the book. Throwing it across the room with little care. “I'm bored, did you get any pie when you were out?” He asks, throwing his hands into the air to then slam them on the table. Castiel frowns upon the book that was left in the corner where it was left open to have the spine ruined.

      “I didn't get any, you need to eat better,” he stated, walking across the room to pick the book up. “I was able to acquire the right ingredients to create a decent dinner.”

      “Decent? Cas, I don't think you understand the meaning of the word.”

      “Conforming with generally agreeable standards of respectable or moral behavior, satisfactory. That is the definition. And don't call me Cas.” Castiel glared at him as he spoke, Dean merely raised his brow.

      “Key word in all of that, Satisfactory. I won't be satisfied with baby carrots and celery, I need pie.” Dean exclaims.

      “Pie this, pie that. Indulge with something better as I make something good for your body.” Castiel calls as he leaves to go to the kitchen. Putting the book down on the opposite side of the desk from where Dean now sat alone.

      “He's worse than the last three.” Dean mumbles to himself, resting his head in his arms.

Staring at his beer where water dripped from the side as time began to pass. When he grew bored he headed off to his room where his DVD player that sat on his desk, a collection of CD's before it waiting to be used. The one he chose came out to be Metallica, black album. Skipping his way to “Enter Sandman.”

      When the music began his foot began tapping with a smile starting to come upon his lips. Soon enough he began to sing along for the fun of it, eve going along to air guitar the parts he did know. Until he smelled something begin to burn...

      Looking out from his room he inhales the smell and hurries down to where the kitchen was, to see the angel. Just chopping away as one of the few pans that they own was on the stove with the contents in a burst of flame.

      “What the hell Cas!?” Dean exclaims, hurrying to put out the fire. Quickly turning off the gas and then begin smothering the contents with a wet was cloth.

      “I had it under control, I just needed to cut up the turkey.” He says and points to the raw meat with his knife.

      “Bullshit! Why the hell didn't you take care of this first?!” Dean shouts, shocked that the angel was so calm from the flames.

      “There was no problem.” Castiel says calmly, again there was nothing from the two except for the sound of the contents in the pan crackling and popping. Dean was tempted to hit Castiel upside his head with the pan but held back with just a sigh. “Yeah there's a problem Cas-”

      “Stop calling me that.” He interrupts.

      “Shut it, you can't cook and you have little to no idea of the problem you just caused.” Dean begins, looking over the mess that the Angel has made. “Damn it Cas.” He sighs again.

      Castiel opened his mouth to argue but stopped, looking over the mess he had made and soon enough came to an understanding of what he had done. In the end he was disappointed in himself and quite angry that he just made a fool of himself in front of a demon. Slowly he let his hands drop to his side, accepting his defeat in creating something.

       Dean, being rarely ever truly observant caught this gesture. He felt a little bad for the angel, he looked like a little kid as he sulked and some part of Dean thought it was cute while the other had his heart strings pulled. Slowly, Dean raises his hands, hesitant in what he was doing.

      He put the pan down on the stove and opened a cupboard to reveal a notepad and pencil, he ripped out the first few pages that had scribbles to a new page. Quickly he began to write down a list of things he was going to need. “Cas, hey look at me.” Dean calls, writing down the last few things as he does. Castiel does as he's told and soon enough walks up to him to see what he was writing. Before he could, Dean ripped the page out and gave it to Castiel.

      “Go get me these, and while you do I'll clean up. Alight?” Dean asks, watching as the blue eyes look over the list. The eyes look back at him but soon enough he gets the confirmation in a nod. Just like that the Angel was gone and Dean looked out to the kitchen, ruffling up his sleeves to get to work.

... (What you're about to read isn't the right steps to the recipe so don't do what they do. Going off of memory... I'm lazy AF) ...

      When Castiel returned, Dean was popping out a beer in congratulations to himself in cleaning the kitchen to it's rightful state. Castiel held several bags of groceries that he then laid out on the counter next to Dean who sipped at the beer. “What exactly are we doing?” Castiel asks.

      “Cooking, the right way.” Dean states, pulling out the ingredients. He turns on the burner to it's at it's lowest temperature and pulls out the hamburger meat to start patting it to the right sizes. “How many do you want?” Dean asks, patting down two for himself.

      “I don't need any.” Castiel says, a little surprised. Dean scoffs at the response and grabs more meat to ready another burger.

      “You should at least try Cas, not only that but I'm sure your vessel would love something in it's stomach.” Dean snickers, slapping the burgers into the pan and then turns up the burner.

      “The original user of this vessel died a while back, he let me take the body after his death.”

      “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Dean gawks, slowing down as he cuts up cheese.

      “He has gone to a better place.” Castiel says, as if to ease the Demon's mind of it.

      “Hmph... Hey, why not rinse out the lettuce?” Dean asks slowly, Castiel looks back to where the lettuce was in it's wrapping. “Alright.”

      He goes over to the lettuce and sets out to work, Dean turns his back on him to get back to adding some seasoning to his burger before flipping. Every so often he would take glances to Castiel who no longer wore his trench coat. It lay on the counter next to the sink with an his overcoat, underneath was a white button up shirt that fit nicely with Castiel. “Hey Cas, mind doing the tomatoes too?” He calls across the room to him. Cas stops and finishes with the lettuce to look back at Dean.

      “Why are you calling me that?” Cas asks.

      “What, Cas?”

      “Yes.”

      “It's just a nickname.” Dean shrugs, turning back to the burgers where he began to cut of slices of cheese.

      “Would you stop?” Castiel says, he watches as Dean's body stops and hears him sigh.

      “Does it bug you that much?” Dean questions, slapping the cheese onto the burgers unhappily. Castiel notices this and takes a moment before answering. “I like to be called Castiel than anything else,” he says slowly. “Sorry but that is what my father gave me.”

      Shockingly, Dean flinched from this. “No, nevermind it's alright.” He coughs.

      Castiel set to work onto the lettuce and then to the tomatoes, he is then later instructed to cut them up evenly. At first it was quite difficult with a few snickers from Dean as he set out plates and buns. Dean took control afterwards but made sure to slip a beer in Castiel's hands as he set out to dressing the buns, when finished he gave Castiel a plate.

      “Ta-daa.” He calls, his smile wide. It was childish and made Castiel's eyes open wider in interest. He still hasn't seen the ugly face of the demon yet and instead he gets something much better as of this man. Even when he bit into the burger it was clear Dean was happy about the success in his creation. “Delicious.”

      Seeing this was enough for Castiel to bite into his and his taste buds were shocked by the flavor of a meal, a really, really good meal too. His eyes grew wider and he took another bite, quickly taking another for more of the flavor. Dean watched and almost laughed, not a short little snicker but a booming one.

      “Wha is ih?” Castiel mumbles through his food.

      “Thats the first time an angel ate my food, let alone liked it!” He smirks, smile gleaming. “Most of the time you guys wouldn't even take a bite of it.”

       “What about those who did?” Castiel gulp down his food and takes a sip of the beer as he listens.

      “They couldn't handle the grease like you.” Dean's smile grows even wider from seeing the angel like this. “To be honest I'm a little proud.” He exclaims as he gives Castiel a pat on the back. Castiel merely nods while his eyes are kept to Dean's smile, as if trying to memorize it how it was then.

      After a few more chews of the burgers, the boy had finished and they were left just sipping/gulping their beers. “Where did you learn to cook?”

      “Was on the road for a long time, had fast food all the time too and soon enough I fell in love with this stuff, now I know how to make anything off of any menu in America.”

      “On the road, was this before?”

      “Before all this? Yeah, me and Sammy against all odds.”

      “Sammy? Who is he?”

      “My brother.”


	4. The Shitmobile

      Rain was pouring down, his clothes soaked and hair hanging in his eyes.

     Lately he's been debating on cutting the hair back to it's old style when he was farther west but every time he told himself this, he did nothing about it as something else came to mind. He flips his phone open and punches in the numbers he needed to contact an old friend.

     “The area is clear of anymore, I think we should call it a night.” He says, having to almost holler so the person on the other line could hear. He hears them sigh and a there's a pause before they speak again.

     “Fine, get your ass back home or you'll catch a damn cold.” They say, voice gruff and tired.

     “All right.” The man responds, he too was tired and they both needed to rest. But three days have passed and neither could sleep as they push to finish another case. He flips his phone closed and walks out of the graveyard to his car, plopping in and driving back to South Dakota.

      The drive is long and tiring, his eyelids heavy and his fingers growing numb since he hasn't turn the heater on to warm his body from the chill he had. He was too tired, but of course after a goodnights sleep and some food, he'd be good.

      He'd be good...

      Good, just a little nap would do...

      A little nap...

      “Moose, bloody hell! Eyes on the road!” He hears. His entire body shakes from the shock of the voice and the car swerves on the road. Eyes now wide, staring out in shock until they come to the rear view mirror.

      In the back seat sat a man, hair thinned in black hairs, a plump face and sassy silver eyes looking to him. His hands laced together on his stomach with black clothing wrapped around him nicely. “No sleeping on the job.” He hisses to the man upfront.

      Because of his presence, the man stops the car and steps out of the car, into the rain. The man in black follows with an umbrella overhead. “What do you want Crowley?”

     “Oh nothing much, you know me... They sent another Angel your baby's way.” Crowley begins. “Weird looking fella, wears a trench coat.”

      “And you tell me now, why didn't you just wait until we were with Bobby?”

      “Sammy, Sammy, Sam. It's better to let mommy and daddy have their talk, alone.” He smirks.

     Sam stares down to the demon king, hugging himself to keep himself warm in the cold. He way rather be out here than in the car with the demon. Out here the smell of Sulphur will go with the wind. It was if the demon came along with a special cologne made to make him smell so revolting.

     “Can't we deal with this tomorrow?” Sam sighs.

      “Oh sure, and leaving that Angel to get cosy with baby brother Dean.”

      “...Why are you telling me all of this now?” Sam asks, looking Crowley up and down as if it would answer the question.

      “I'm the king of hell, I needed to make an entrance and I can't be having you run off the road now can I?” Crowley asks. “That, and I wanted to take a look at this new car of yours. From the looks of it you haven't called it 'baby,' shitmobile possibly?” Crowley points to the small black Jetta that was now parked on the side of the road. “How the hell do you fit in that thing?” Crowley asks.

      Sam doesn't answer and just gets back to the car and turns on the ignition, Crowley pops out from behind once again. “You didn't answer me Moose...”

      “Shut up will you?” Sam grumbles as he pulls back onto the road, readying nose plugs from the demon's stench.

* * *

 

      “Hello sweetie.” Crowley calls the next morning, sitting idly in Bobby's chair.

      Sam was in the other room, last night he plopped into the chair waiting for the coffee he had to brew. He believed that the discussion would last with all three of them but in the end he fell asleep and still hasn't woken up.

      That left Bobby alone with Crowley in the other room. “What now?” Bobby grumbles, glaring down at the Demon in his chair. “There's another Angel at the bunker, poking around with my toy.” Crowley states.

      “He's not a toy, it's Dean.”

      “Yes, but don't stray away from the problem. Time after time we have to deal with the angels above and they have sent another down, keeping Dean locked in that in-ground locker room. Keeping him away from us.” Crowley huffs as he standing up, hands in his pockets as he walked towards Bobby. “Another Angel keeping little o' Dean from saying hi to everyone.” When saying this Crowley lightly taps Bobby's cheek, Bobby's response to it was by slapping the hand away, glaring down at Crowley.

      “And I have told you countless times, we can still visit Dean as much as we want.” Bobby hisses, his eyes only looking away to see Sam still sleeping. Crowley sees this and decides to use this to his advantage.

      “And I always respond saying: But, you don't,” the demon says. “You and Sam have been up to your necks with little mysteries, that you know well enough that I am staying away from. Poor Sam hasn't been able to see his dear old brother in how long? Hmm?” Crowley nudges the bigger man, waiting.

      “Six months.” Bobby mumbles.

      “You're practically killing him! Look at him, getting no sleep, not caring so much for his health and driving in a shoe-box.” Crowley lists each problem off his fingers, looking up to Bobby angrily.

      “The shitmobile?”

      “Yes!” Crowley almost shouts his answer, both their eyes coming to Sam who was drooling over the table. The men look to each other, one keeping his stone cold look while the other raised his brow all knowingly.

      “... To be honest I had my money on that the Moose snored.” Crowley mutters.

     “Dean snores, not Sam.” Bobby states, crossing his arms as he speaks.

      “Well good job daddy. Now help me fix the boys.” Crowley demands, turning his back on the man. As Crowley walks away Bobby speaks up, one last time.

     “Why do you care so much for Sam, 'getting no sleep, driving in a shoebox,--The last part Bobby said with an imitation of Crowley's accent-- “What are you planning?”

      “Mommy needs to take care of _all_ of her chickies.” Crowley shrugs before leaving.

 


	5. Nicknames

Castiel finished his burger faster than Dean could with his first one and after a few puppy dog glances to Dean's second burger, he was able to get half of it. When finished they went on their way to cleaning up, Dean took care of the food left out while Castiel put the dishes in the sink.

But as Castiel made his way to the sink he hesitated, he made a meal, ate, spoke, drank and is now helping clean up with a demon. Castiel wasn't sure how to feel about it but before he could do anything he was no longer in the room with Dean.

Instead the white room with Ovie. At first it took him a minute to realize he was somewhere else before he turned around to look at the other angel.

“You're doing well Castiel! Fourty-eight hours with him and you seem to be just fine.”

“Fourty-eight hours, you were keeping time? Why?”

“Well thats how we work! And how was it?” Ovie asks. It took Castiel a moment to remember that Ovie couldn't see into his activities due to whatever was on the bunker.

“We got along quite well later on, he can be a bit of a nuisance every so often but other than that he is fine.” Castiel informs her, Ovie's smile slightly falters to a tight smirk before speaking what was on her mind.

“Is that all?” She asks him.

“Yes.” Castiel says like a blank slate, Ovie blinks several times before looking at him straight.

“He didn't threaten you or speak cruelly towards you?”

“He gave me 'nickname,' if thats what you mean.” Castiel offers. Ovie was silent, her smile was no longer there but she didn't seem angry, possibly shocked. Her finger tapped on the desk repeatedly and it was quite loud, Castiel wasn't sure that she even knew she was doing until she stopped. A moment more of just thinking and she speaks.

“How was he acting?”

“Not like how a demon would, he would frequently sing to old tunes and drink alcohol but other than that just reading.” Castiel says, growing quite wary of her reaction to all of this. Again, there was more silence until the angel finally spoke.

“Alright, that will do. You can get back to work Castiel.” She announces, brushing him off and just like that he was back in the kitchen. Standing right where he was before he “left.”

Dean was just below him, down picking up the broken plates until he was aware of the angel staring down at him. It scared the crap outta him as he lurches back on instinct, eyes wide and gut sucked in. “Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asks him.

“No! God, every time you guys do that it freaks me out.” He groans, now sitting on his bum and looking up to the angel. Castiel tips his head to the side with a lingering thought of confusion before his eyes came to the broken dishes before the both of them. He must have dropped them when he was "taken."

“Oh, my apologies.” Quickly he bends down and picks up the broken shards, grabbing as many as he can as carefully as his vessel would let him.

Dean watches quite shocked by the angel, he apologized? That's new... “How was it with Ovie?”

      “Fine,” Castiel responds, eyes more focused on picking up the glass than to Dean.

      “Anything I need to know, how was she? Do people still call her Ovie or did they go back to Olive?” Dean asks, leaning in to at least get a bit of Castiel's gaze. Castiel kept grabbing glass until he stopped. Ovie, Olive.

      “Did you give her that 'nickname?'” Casitel asks, this wins him a smile from the demon.

      “Yep, she's the only angel that lets me. Unlike you, Cas.” He smirks, Castiel scowls at him but that just makes the demon snicker with the shake of his head.

      When looking down Dean stared at Castiel's hands, blood was dripping from them. “Uh, hey bud. Don't know if you noticed but you're bleeding.” Hey points down to his fingers and Castiel takes a look for himself.

      “Oh.” Castiel stares,

      “Oh? Do something, sprinkle some angel dust on it!”

      “It doesn't hurt.”

      “I know it doesn't hurt but it's getting everywhere.” Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's hands and dragged him over to the sink to rinse it. As he did, he wasn't aware of Castiel's expression.

      Absolute shock riddled him for just how straight forward Dean was at grabbing him, not a care in the world as he grabbed a hold of what killed his kind in fairy tales. When Dean left him alone to take care of the glass, Castiel just stared at his hands.

     They were being soaked by the warm water while the demon cleaned his mess, this demon was far too kind to him, too mindful, too joyful for those he has met in the past. Castiel looks back to the Demon who was hunched over cleaning his mess.

     Castiel has dealt with demons like this, acting nothing like how they would, to get under your skin and attack you from the inside. But everything he has told Castiel was true, was it not? The only thing he could grasp of the man was his family.

      Mary Winchester, John Winchester and Sam Winchester...

      “Dean, I have to go.” He calls and before Dean could respond Castiel was gone. Castiel's first destination was to where he could find his parents but there was nothing, no trace of either like their markings on the earth were erased. This meant he need to go see Sam.

      And then he was in another kitchen, it was quite small and not underground. It was peaceful and a window was open, letting in fresh air that felt quite nice. Castiel's eyes looked over the kitchen until he came to stare at the sleeping man before him. Brown hair fell messily over his face, large taunting shoulders and arms with muscle like Dean's but far more tanned and longer as they supported his head as a pillow.

      Slowly, Castiel walked around the counters to stand next to where Sam slept. He raised his hand to wake Sam up until he heard something from behind, the cock of a gun clicking into place.

      “Don't even think about it.” Somebody says, Castiel looks over his shoulder to see a man. He wore an old cap, hair gruffy, clothes three days from being washed and hands covered in oil.

      “I mean no harm.” Castiel states but the man doesn't lower the gun.

      “Bull,” The man sneers. “the hell you want?”

      “To talk, I have questions.” Castiel takes a step towards the man to give him his full attention, it only makes him more wary of Castiel.

      “Who put you up to this?” The man questions, bringing the gun right to Castiel's chest, finger on the trigger.

      “I came here on my own.” He answers, taking another step as he does.

      “You must be as stupid as dirt to just come here dressed up as- some salesman and expect me not to blow your brains out, monster.”

      “Look I-

      Before he could say anymore, the man shot him. Instead up lying on the floor dead like he wanted, Castiel stood there, disappointed in the man. Sam on the other hand was startled, jumping out of the chair and to the floor, falling over his feet before he came to stare at Castiel.

      His face was long and firm with soft brown eyes that were to kind for someone in his line of work.

      “Who're you?!” He yells, clearly wide awake.

      “I am Castiel, I am the one looking after your brother.” Castiel says, slightly irritated. He made sure to direct most of this towards the other man so he won't try to shoot again.

      Thankfully the man lower his rifle. “You're the Angel.” He realizes.

      “Yes, I came here to speak with Sam Winchester.” Castiel states, seeing that these past few minutes were pointless, he just wanted to get to the point. The man next to Castiel rested the rifle down on the table and walked towards Sam.

      “Well, what do you want?” Sam asks, still a little stirred from what had happened.

      “I need to know how Dean became a demon.” Castiel says.

      “Well that's easy,” another voice calls. The men's eyes all come to the other room where stood Crowley. “Why don't you sit down, this may take some time.” The demon said with a smirk that reached both ears.

 


	6. The Death of A Man. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know the demon but who was he before?

      Dean was kidnapped one night when coming home from the town's only bar, his breath smelled of alcohol and there was a woman's phone number in his pocket. He was going to call the girl after they finished with the case in town, the slip of paper was like a ticket to her “ride.”

      But Dean never made it back to the hotel to say hi to his little brother, nor did he get into his beauty of a car. As he pulled out the keys for the Impala he looked up to it to see a man leaning on it.

      Blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with only a few strands coming to rest on his forehead, eyes brown and far too immature for his age and a smile that reached by mischievously.

     “Dean Winchester.” He calls, Dean responds to this with only a glare. The way the man was leaning on the Impala with his the zipper on his jacket scraping it, it was going to ruin the paint. Instead of approaching the man he stood his ground with keys still in hand.

      “Hi.” He finally says, his bottom lip sticking out like a child from the displeasure of the man.

      “The name is Jack Starner, I'm like you.” He announces, Dean's brow raised from his accusation.

      “Oh?”

      “We're both hunters, we do what most people wouldn't even dream of. We gotta do the dirty work, of killing monsters no matter how they come.” Starner smirks.

      “Yeah, is there a reason for this speech?” Dean questions, a smile on his face to see that the man wasn't taking their similarities too far.

      “No matter how they come, this counts for family too.” Starner says, that smirk still there while Dean's own smile fades. “The word went around like wildfire, we all know about your brother's _ability_.”

      “Rumors.” Dean shrugs, but when he does Starner's smile grows. It was to the point that Dean wanted to punch him.

      “Dean, your smile fell faster than a lighting bolt's flash, you did show annoyance but more of a stiffness as if you were worried or nervous. The fact that you said 'rumors' right away means you've thought this through when in reality I just told you a lie.” Starners says, his smile beginning to seep into Dean's skin. “You Winchesters have been getting around all over, I doubt you guys even knew you passed someone like me and my buddies in Illinois.” When saying this Dean becomes aware of two other men listening in, one walking in to lean on the bar a few feet from Dean, and another standing just left to Starner in the parking lot.

_They move quickly._ Dean thought to himself.

      “We saw what your brother did back at home, it wasn't pretty. But...” Starner begins, pointing up all knowingly as he walked towards the sidewalk where his one buddy is. Dean did the opposite and walked just next to his car- it came to be where Starner was looking down on Dean. “I think the worst part of it all was, when we watched him put out a few demons, you were there. And you. Just. Watched.” 

      “You say it like its a bad thing,” Dean chuckles, feeling sweat come down the back of his neck. He was clearly nervous but he was also holding himself back from punching that blondie. “and just so its clear, Straner. Last time we were in Illinois was months ago.”

      “It's Starner.” His buddy calls, no longer in the middle of the lot but just next to Dean. Almost scaring him.

      “It's alright Edd, but Dean... Yes, it was just a few months ago but your brother is sick, and with the amount of time that has past. I bet he's much worse.” Starner sighs, shaking his head with his lips still curled by the edges. When looking back to Dean he couldn't help but notice Dean gulp down his words.

      “Throat dry? Or did I hit home?” Starner asks.

      Dean has had enough, this guy was pissing him off. “You're full of it.” He grumbles, opening the car door to get in, only to have it slammed shut by Starner's friend.

      “Dean, buddy. You can't leave just yet, I haven't finished.” Starner calls to him, Dean's fist was shaking in resistance, it was a new form of torture for him.

      “Hurry up then.” Dean growls, not bother to look him back at him but to the ground.

      “The fact that we haven't taken care of your... Infestation problem yet is because of you-

      When Starner said Infestation, it was enough for him to snap. Keys whipping in his fingers so he could use them as a weapon, he jumped at Starner.

      Eyes wide with anger and the key ready to dig into Starner's shoulder, yet the key never reached him. It wasn't Starner's boys who stopped Dean like what was to be expected if the key never reached its target.

      Instead Starner didn't need the back-up, the man could handle himself and grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, kicking his leg and throwing him on the pavement. Dean's cheek was beginning to dig into the pavement and the strain on his arm was close to unbearable but at he struggled against it, Starner just made it worse. “Big brother Dean won't pull the trigger and he won't let anyone do it for him.” He finished.

      That was the last Dean heard before the lights went out, he couldn't remember when Starner slammed his head into the pavement.

* * *

 

      When Dean awoke, he was in a warehouse. Chained to a pulley system which left him hanging off the ground by just a foot. His head was like a school bell with pain echoing in his skull. His lip was cut and nose nose was dry from blood, there was light bruising on his left eye from where he was hit and his eyelids were heavy.

      When he was able to open his eyes he came to stare at the two men who were with Starner earlier.

      “Where's Straner?” Dean growls.

      “It's Starner.” Edd calls.

      “Shut up, where is he?” Dean growls at him and turns to the other who didn't seemed at all fazed by the name problem like Edd was.

      “Taking care of your brother.” He answers, Dean's voice hitched before speaking and at first came out gurgled and then cracked. Quickly he tried to mask it with a chuckle.

      “He must be an idiot to think he can take Sammy out, he's stronger than me.” Dean says, hating the fact that he doubted if Sam would be okay or not. The men look to each other and soon enough Edd speaks up.

      “You underestimate Jack, Winchester.” Edd hisses. “Jack isn't going to go in guns blazing like you do.”

      “Jack doesn't like using physical force,” The other man said, which made Dean scowl. “Unless he's forced to.” He adds, putting his hands into his pockets as he watches Dean hang there.

      “Speaking of which, we better get to work.” Edd says, taking out his phone. “Any last words to your brother?” He offers his phone out to Dean to speak and Dean just stared.

      “Sure...” Dean says, Edd dials in the number and puts it in the crack of his shoulder. As he does the other man leaves the main room and goes into another room just a few feet from the other men.

      Dean listens to the phone ring until Sam picks up. “Mhh, hello?” Sam says with a groggy voice.

      “Sam! Jesus, you're okay. Look, some whackos just grabbed me and are holding me up in some warehouse and another guy in a pony tail is coming for you!” Dean says as fast as he can, eyes staring straight at Edd who just watched.

       “What?” Sam asks, his voice now alert. Dean could hear the sheets ruffle as Sam stirs out of bed. “You gotta get me, or just get the hell out of there. Some poser of Detective Chimp, is coming for you...” Dean says, his voice slowly drifting as he stares at Edd. He didn't do anything as Dean told Sam all he needed.

      Why?

      Dean felt a wave of fear come over him, they were planning something and he didn't understand what. Edd just looked at him as Sam said something into his ear. “W-what?” Dean asks, grasping nothing that Sam said.

      “Alright, I'm going! Just hold on!” Sam says again, anxiety was sweeping into the both of them and even more so for Dean when Edd came at him. Grabbing the phone from him. Dean could hear the drift in Sam's voice as the phone was taken away. “Dean?”

      But Dean's eyes stopped, as they followed Edd's hand they came to stare at the man behind him and what he was carrying into the room.

      “SAMMY! NO, STAY AWAY!” Dean cried but Edd flipping the phone closed as soon as he began. It wasn't long until Starner walked in, that same damn smirk still on his face. He was helping the other man carry in the objects that made Dean's skin crawl. Bombs.

      “I hope that by now you've pieced together what's happening.” Starner snickers.

      “You son of a BITCH!” Dean yells, kicking out at Starner but none hit him.

      “Evil isn't it!? Big brother Dean calls in for help from Sammy, Sammy goes out with what he knows and with the clues I've set out he'll be here soon. Absolutely oblivious to the fact that once he's with you- BOOM! Dead.” Starner cheers. “I think the best part is that you get to hang there, dreading the fact that you just helped set up your brother's death and yours.” Starner's voice lost it's cutsey touch at the end and just like that Dean's rage met with absolute fear.

      This man knew exactly what he was doing, he wasn't like the others Dean has met in the past, no... He has fought with Demons, witches, spirits, wendigos and much worse but this was something Dean didn't understand. Starner was human.

      Starner didn't have supernatural powers like the rest, human-kind was isolated from the rest of the animal kingdom just because they didn't have the physical power, and instead it was the mental power. Starner could read Dean like a book and set up the worst death anyone would ask for. It was cruel, barbaric.

      “I- I'll....” Dean stammered.

      “You'll what kill me?” Starner picks at him, taking a step forward. Brown eyes wide as they stared up to Dean's green ones. “You're so predictable!” Starner chuckles, taking another step forward.

      Dean saw his chance and swiped out at him again. “Did ya predict this?!” Dean shouts. As his foot swung out at Starner, in the end he caught Dean by his ankle.

      “I expected you to react like this two hours ago, but it was a lot later than I expected you to do it.” Starner snickers, his hold on Dean unusual until pain shot though Dean's foot.

      Starner had broken it and Dean did his best not to cry out from the pain, he clamped his mouth shut but gasps and groans still escaped. Starner let go of him and watch as Dean buckled and quaked from the pain.

      Starner watched Dean a little while longer as he hung there, when he finally left it was just the two men setting up the rest of the explosives. “Why don't you just kill me now, you got the message to Sam.” Dean asked, eyes pinched shut from the pain.

      “Giving up already?” Edd teases, finishing off with the last bomb.

      “No, if it were me I would be dead by now.” Dean grumbles.

      The other man who was bent down with the another bomb was just finished when he said: “Be patient.”

      “I'm asking why, not when.” Dean growls, the men look at him and then to each other.

      “We don't make the rules, Starner does.” Edd says, no one was satisfied with that answer.

      “Starner doesn't like to give his victims an easy out, but to leave a last impression for them before he kills them.” The man says, the word victim ran off his tongue like he wasn't proud of the word. When the man finished, the two made their way out of the warehouse, leaving Dean to wait.

      After they were gone Dean began to try and escape, squirming and jerking about but it came out as a dead end. His hands were bonded above his head, his ankle was probably sprained or worse and his head was pounding.

      But there's no worries, this will work out all right. Knowing Sam, he'll find Dean and they'll get back at Straner... Won't they?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Chimp is a character in the DC universe, I was thinking of having it be something like Sherlock or Batman but I'm going to save that for later...


	7. The Death Of A Man. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took so long.

When the called ended, Sam sat on his bed in shock. Dean was kidnapped!

Right away Sam jumped out of bed, one hand dialing in Bobby's number and the other grabbing his pants as he readied to leave. Once he was fully dressed Bobby picked up, he too was tired but the difference was he wasn't alone.

“Hello?” Bobby grumbles into the phone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Crowley drags himself out of bed to grab a drink.

“Bobby, it's me.” Sam says.

“Sam, it's the middle of the night.” Bobby sighs, looking to his watch at his bedside.

“I know but I just got a call.”

“Is it another one of Dean's girls?” Bobby asks, annoyance clearly in his voice as he lifts himself off of the bed.

“No, somebody got him. He said somebody is coming.” As Sam spoke, Bobby could hear the boy rustling about in his hotel to leave.

“Coming? Who?” Bobby asks, making his way to grab fresh clothes for he only wore boxers and a light tee.

“I don't know, Dean said something about a Professor Chimp.” Sam mumbles.

“Detective Chimp.” Bobby corrects, slipping on jeans and flannel.

“Look, all I know is that Dean needs help and I have no idea where he is.” Sam groans and Bobby could hear the boy open and close his hotel door. Bobby grabbed his hat and plopped it on his head, thinking caps on. He thought as he made his way down the steps towards the kitchen.

“Look for the car, that boy would never go anywhere without it so wherever he was last is where the car is, ask around.” Bobby says, there was a pause before he heard Sam snicker.

“Of course, thanks Bobby.” Sam sighs and then the line goes off. Bobby flips his phone shut and wipes whatever sleep lingers on his face with his hands. When removing his hands he stared out to Crowley who was taking a sip out of one of Bobby's favorite mugs that read: “A thousand ways to die.”

“Which one is it this time?” Crowley asks, taking a gulp of the tea.

“Dean, I think I'm gonna go head over.” Bobby grumbles, looking in the fridge for a snack on the road, soon enough he pulled out a jar of pickled eggs.

“Well, shall I join you?” Crowley smirks, unfortunately his smile faded from Bobby's scoff.

“What're you going to do? Call on your puppy for a walk while we're looking?” Bobby snickers, not bothering to look up to Crowley who grimaced at his little joke, settling his drink on the counter as he clears his throat.

“Well damn you too,” Crowley says, after a moments thought he couldn't help but laugh. A demon damning a human. “Well then!” Crowley clasps his hands together. “Shall you be getting on your way?” Crowley asks, leaning over to see Bobby still bent over in the fridge. He was popping open the jar of pickled eggs and had an egg in hand but when seeing Crowley he stood up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“See you when this is over.” Bobby smirks, Crowley snickers and simultaneously the two consume their snacks. Crowley with the sip of his drink and Bobby popping the egg back into his mouth.

Their moment doesn't last long as Bobby leaves to go join Sam on the hunt for Dean, when driving in he gets a call from Sam about finding the Impala at a bar called: Six-Feet Under.

Two hours later they met just in front of the bar, Sam was found leaning against the Impala. When seeing Bobby, he dangles the keys to the Impala in the air for Bobby to see. 

“I found them on the ground over there.” He explains, pointing over to the sidewalk before the bar.

“Did you check in with the manager? Any cameras?” Bobby asks, Sam gets off of the car and joins Bobby to enter the bar.

“No, when I went in the recorder and wiring were destroyed, the manager didn't even know. But a few witnesses said they last saw Dean with three men.” Sam answered, waving over to the bartender, probably the one who helped him.

“Three, it took three men to get him?” Bobby gawks.

“One actually, weird, tall guy with a pony tail. Hit his head off of the sidewalk and the others picked him off and hauled him away.” Sammy says, his voice slowly seeping lower and lower as he spoke of the assault made on his brother. Bobby was sure those witnesses probably got their ears chewed off about not doing anything.

“License plate?”

“Don't know, but they were driving a black Chevy truck.”

“Is that it? Nothing else to go off of?”

“Well...” Sam trails off, pushing his hand into his pocket to show Bobby the keys to the Impala. There was a new key added that didn't belong to it, it was a hotel key with a eight embedded into it and a name just above.

Southern Hills.

Thirty minutes later after a quick search on Sam's laptop and the drive there, Sam and Bobby arrived at the Southern Hills Hotel. It was a one story hotel with only three of the ten rooms being used, one of the three was number eight. It's door just like any of the others with only one, small difference, the Do Not Disturb sign was on the knob.

Sam looked down at the key and then to the door and was quite hesitant to open it. Bobby who had to watch the boy in his drama moment, took the keys and did it himself. 

“We're wasting time.” Bobby tells him and opens the door, it was dark inside.

The curtains pulled into place, lights off with the light that the boys could find was a lonely TV. It's screen glaring out in black and white, the ringing from the box TV was the only thing coming from the set. Above it was a camera that faced the sofa opposite from the TV.

Sam and Bobby closed the door and made their way towards the TV, on the coffee table between the sofa and TV was an old tape with a sticky note on it. “Watch me!” Was written on the note.

Sam does as it says and pops the tape into the TV. “Who uses those anymore?” Bobby grumbles.

“The guy that has-Dean.” Sam's stammering was due to the fact that he was now staring at a man on the screen, he hung in the air with his wrists tied together by a chain, hoisted off of the ground with his back facing Sam and Bobby.

“Is that, Dean.” Bobby began.

“Yeah, he's wearing dad's jacket.” Sam mumbled, his eyes staring cautiously at the screen. There was a light buzz in the air before Sam and Bobby's silence was interrupted by a booming voice: “Sam Winchester- Oh? And Bobby Singer! Good to see you!” The voice calls out.

“As you can see on screen big brother Dean has been kidnapped.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Bobby growls, the voice ignores his comment and continues, unfazed by Bobby's words.

“You wanna find him? He'll be hanging out by the warehouse down by the docks, we'll be waiting for you Sammy. No bringing grandpa though, don't want to spoil the fun.” The voice snickers. “Come and get him big boy.”

The buzz in the air continues for a short moment until there is a click and nothing, Sam and Bobby waited for anything and soon enough they did. On the screen, it was no longer Dean but a timer.

Black, white and red as time was slowly going down from forty-minutes. Below it was a small animation of a man blowing up. A childish definition of: “Hurry up or he's dead.”

“Shit.” They say simultaneously and jump out of the room, sprinting to their cars from which they start them up and push the pedal to the metal.  
Bobby's phone began to ring along the drive and it was Sam. “Bobby! Stop following.”

“And leave you alone with them?” Bobby shouts unhappily.

“You heard what they said, I can't bring you along.” Sam explains, Bobby just frowned out to the Impala before him racing up the pavement.

“And since when did you start listening to these idiots.” He argues.

“Since I realized they kidnapped my brother, look... Just wait for us at the bar and we'll talk this over.” Sam pleads, Bobby thinks it over for a fraction of a second, and through Sam's rear view mirror he sees the pick-up truck come to a halt and shrink as distance began to grow.

“You better not do anything stupid you hear me?”

“Yeah, see you soon Bobby.” Sam says wearily.

 

“Oi, Jack. They just left.” The man calls, looking up from the three cameras he had set out.

“Perfect, nicely done Edd.” Starner smirks, clasping his hands together as he looked down to his buddy.

“Might I ask why we went through all the hassle of the bombs?” The other man asks, leaning over a reader's digest with a looking of wonder to Starner.

“It's fun to scare the man, and why not go out with a boom?”

“It's a little excessive though, no matter what the Winchesters will be out of our hair but that much just to scare one man? We don't even use it, it's still a big waste of our money.” He continues but it isn't long until he catches Edd's eye. It was a warning clear as day for the man to shut the hell up.

“Al, I'll say it one more time. It's fun to scare.” Jack smirks, cocking his head to the side as he looks to the man- now known as Al.

“Alright boss.” He mumbles, licking his dry lips before looking down to his feet uncomfortably.

 

“Dean!” Sam calls, rushing towards his brother. Relief came over his as he found his brother hanging there in the warehouse, eyes glued to him as he ran.

Dean's eyes opened warily to see his brother and for a moment he forgot everything, but Sam's smile was enough for him to throw him off. “Sammy, no...” He mumbles, his throat froggy from the sleep.

“Hey, don't worry we'll be out of here in a sec.” Sam reassured, doing his best to keep his eyes on Dean and not with what surrounded them. He was working quickly to get his brother off the hook and to the ground but as soon as he did Dean yelled.

He collapsed onto the floor and Sam worked quickly to pick him back up, eyes wide and uneasy of what was wrong.

“Dammit, my leg.” Dean grumbled, it was enough for Sam to understand and enough to make his blood boil. Quickly Sam grabbed at Dean's arm and hauled him out of the room.

“Come on Dean, we gotta get outta here.” Sam says under his breath.

Dean could barely hear his brother as he was almost dragged out of the warehouse, his head buzzing with a several questions, most made to ignore the pain.

How did Sam find him?

How long was he asleep?

Where are they?

What time is it?

 

Where the hell is Straner?

Why aren't they dead?

The last question hung in his head the most, they were in the room! Death surrounding them and everything?! He took one last glance at the room and to the bombs, he saw the camera before they turned the corner and his head began to stir.

“H-how did you find me?”

“Whoever took you, they left the key to a hotel back at the bar with Impala. We went there and they had a TV waiting to be watched.” Sam said, pushing a door out of the way so they could see the car. It wasn't too far from them.

“That's it?” Dean mumbled to himself. Eyes coming to the car, zeroing in on it. His mind entirely on set of trying to figure out what it was that he missed, unaware that his brother was settling him into the car.

Sam made his way around the car quickly and settled around the wheel, the worry on his face almost doubling to the fact he missed Dean's criticism of who drove what.

“Don't worry Dean.” He assured him, turning the keys to start the engine. In a burst Sam pulled the car away from the ware house and began driving up the abandoned road in haste.

* “They're in Range.” *

* “Already? Alrighty, on my count.” *

“Dean you okay?” Sam asks. Eye flickering from his brother and back to the road to see his brother deep in thought.

* “10... 9... 8...” *

It was all too easy. Those pals of his told of how Starner worked- A last impression.

* “7... 6... 5... 4...” *

Dean looked back to Sam and the look on his face was pure animal, a last push in energy that was was forced entirely on a hypothesis. He pushed his brother and with his best efforts opened the door to the Impala, his brother's body thrown out and into the ditch. Distance growing as the car continued down the road.”

* “3... 2... 1.” *

Dean's guess was right, it wasn't the warehouse but something that would permanently take them off the map. The family Black Impala 67.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sure people are gonna say this is a shitty ending with a REALLY bad plot twist, but i was in a hurry and needed dean dead and sam alive. But Hell, the shitmoblie can now roll in with a reason better than.  
> THE BADASS IMPALA IS IN THE SHOP.  
> and instead  
> THE BADASS IMPALA BLEW UP! IT WAS BOTH AWESOME AND DEPRESSING.


	8. Loss Of Family In More Ways Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just a little tip for those who may not remember, Starner lived in Illinois)

The call came in just twelve minutes after the blast, he heard a voice choked and he could hear the crackle of the fire in the background of the call. He drove to the site as quickly as he could, when he got there the fires had already died out.

His eyes were first on the car, on it's back. Charred and bent with a hole in the bottom that looked like a cannon went through it. He couldn't believe how the boy survived and at first he didn't know where he was until he followed the trail of soot to the two bodies.

The boy was there on the ground crying with a scorched figure laying just on his lap, the flesh covered with the boy's jacket but the clothing the scorched figure wore still showed what was underneath. It could make your stomach's turn upside over and the smell didn't help whatsoever.

The man pleading the boy to let go of the body but it was no use, even when the man tried to pull him away the boy would yell at him, mumbling threats to those who did this and hands shaking.

The demon who stood just outside of the warehouse just a ways from the men watched with an eerie silence, he already saw what was inside the warehouse and found it odd that the murderers didn't use it. But it did tell him two things about the murderers, one: they must be loaded to put this altogether and two: they're sick fucks to do this all to just scare a man. It was the only reason he could conclude for the use of such weaponry.

It was of course, displeasing to see the death of a Winchester out of all of their “passings,” this was no where near the top ten. And of course he knew how this would play, the boy would give up whatever he could to bring his brother back and they would continue their lives.

But as the king of Hell, he knew it wasn't likely for it to work out. The crossroads have made an international calling as to avoid anything from the Winchesters and it wasn't like their friends were just going to let them give up their lives in ten years if they did get their hands on a demon. If the boy tried coming to Crowley, it was clear as day that Bobby would do everything in his power to stop him.

But- at the same time... Something in Crowley ached to play with the Winchesters like he used to, it'd be in a way that wouldn't be too big of a deal, no. Just a little tom-foolery.

And besides! The brother would be back, he would be stronger and a bit more sinister than usual but Hell, the man was clearly on a path to nothing but horror. He was probably enduring a little Hell's welcome party right now.

Crowley licked his lips with the thought of his plan and looked to the scorched body, might want to clean him up before bringing him back- Another good part of Crowley's plan! When he's done with the kid the healing will be automatic!

A human saved, all thanks to a demon. What is this world coming to? Well, “stripping of humanity” saved if anything. What would the boys say? It would take some time for them to figure it out but then again Bobby's always throwing that holy water around when people come back from hell. Keep the boy hidden for a while until he figures something out for his man, that'll have to do for now. Then what about Moose? He'll be devastated when the body is missing, might have to let him on it all.

This will be swell...

 

“Well isn't this swell...” The demon said under his breath, two weeks had passed after his scheme and it was a “success.” Except for the fact that he was looking down upon a city in flames in Illinois.

Turns out letting the baby demon free without a babysitter was a bad idea, he was expecting the least to be Dean burning a few ant hills. Not killing half the town in search of his murderer, kind of...

Even on the cliff, he could feel the heat of the flames. Most of which coming from the church in the center of town that was engulfed in a flame. Cries echoing off the cliff of those trying to evacuate the town. He had to admit he was proud of his work but everytime he looked at the toy he made he couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt.

Being the king of hell doesn't mean much but when you had a soft spot for the old man Bobby Singer, that is then crushed into little sprinkles for Dean's blood bath of a fiesta. You don't feel like you're at you're best.

Even when embers were in the air like snowflakes in the night sky, maroon playing with black below and a scene worth painting, the demon couldn't fully enjoy it. Does he regret it? Yes. Would he do it again. Fuck yeah he would.

Probably do it again even after the angel showed up.

“No point in asking if this was you're doing.” The angel sighed, walking up next to the angel in the body of a women in pj's. The flames flickered in her blue eyes uncannily. Crowley sighs and pulls out a flask to take a sip, people would ask what it was and he would say wine, but it was actually homemade moonshine- something he only picked up a while ago.

“What brings you down here? Thought you were busy in Europe.”

“Meh, my department isn't interested with the Vatican. Your friend- or knight on the other hand is another story.” She shrugs, Crowley wasn't surprised by her answer, there was no way the rise of a Winchester-turned-demon wouldn't catch their eyes.

“Want me to call him off or would you rather exorcise my masterpiece.” Crowley mumbles into the flask.

“Where do I start? How long have you had him under your thumb? Two decades?”

Crowley snorted on his drink in shock. “Uh...”

“Never noticed him before and with the amount of power seeping out of him, he must be pretty old.”

“Probably early 30s...” Crowley mumbles, it seemed that the angel didn't know much about Dean, thats a plus. Through the corner of his eye, he looked down to the woman

“What would you like for him?” She perked up to him.

“Pardon?” Crowley gawked.

“The demon, we're interested in him. Heaven wants to use him, and I already know what you're gonna say, heaven interested in a demon?! Yep, we'll give you whatever you want for him.”

“You make him sound like he's for sale.” Crowley exclaims, staring down the angel with a high amount of doubt for what he was hearing.

“And?” She questions, looking up to him with a cocky brow and a smirk to match. Crowley chuckled at her confidence and took out his hand.

“Fine... I'll strike the deal with you...” Crowley began, hoping the angel would finish his sentence.

“Olive.” She smiles, taking his hand and shaking it before the town engulfed in flames. In a second it turned into how it was before the demon came.

His revenge mission foiled for this was the town Jack Starner inhabited, at first Dean watched the man to see what he holds dear. Just like Jack did with Dean's brother and family treasure. For jack it was the church that his father used to run before his retirement that he later gave to Jack's elder brother Stan- the chapel was now a ball of flames. Next was the ball park that Jack would visit every Sunday with his niece- his family was now tied to a pole at each base, beaten or scared.

Unlike Jack, Dean let him save the family successfully and let them flee. But that didn't mean Jack got away with them, he met up with the bastard at his home where he was trying to get his weapons for his attacker- Dean was waiting for him.

And just then he wasn't, he was in the bunker again with an Angel standing before him.  
...  
All eyes were on the king of hell, brown doe eyes from the boy with demon blood, blue shimmering eyes from the angel and gray ones from a man with only displeasure for the demon. Crowley was unable to ignore all but those eyes that watched him, the guilt in his stomach was even worse than before.

After everything with Dean, Bobby made the relationship he once had with Crowley into nothing. Neither wanted the relationship to end but it would be hard to with what Crowley had done. But that was all in the past, now it was time to deal with this angel.

“And there you are, your little pet has been a bit naughty with his past owners if I do say myself.” Crowley says to the angel. Thankfully the eyes go to the one in the trenchcoat.

Castiel was quiet from the news, and thought about what he had learned. Only one question came to mind. “What was it that Ovi- Olive gave to you in exchange for Dean?” He asks.

“That, is my little secret.” He says, sighing as he does. “Any other personal little bits of gossip you need to hear about us demons?” Crowley perks his brow at the angel.

“N-no, I'll just go.” He says, looking to the ground as if he was embarrassed.

“Wait!” Sam shouts out to him, grabbing his arm to stop Castiel from leaving. “Dean, is he okay. He's not doing anything reckless?!” He asks, Castiel stared at him for a moment in awe. It took Castiel a moment to recover.

“Your brother is fine.” He answers, and just like that he's gone. He was once again, in the kitchen, alone.

Castiel looked about the room to see that everything had been taken care of, the dishes were put away, the food and the pan was just now drying on the rack. He made it his goal to find where Dean was and soon enough he found him in his room.

He was at his desk, body relaxed with his computer open in front of him. His head rested in his palm as he was going through a bit of lore, eyes lazily open with his brow crooked from frustration. The only thing Castiel could see moving was his fingers to change the music.

Castiel took his time just watching him, it was hard to believe this man did what Crowley said he had done in Illinois. But from what Sam said, he was clearly worried for his brother which was something Castiel could barely relate to but compare his family to the boys. It intrigued him and he wanted to see more of it, he wanted to see what Sam saw in his brother, and a small part of him wanted to see Dean's destructive side. How what Castiel had seen of the Demon turn into what he had heard.

 

(Unedited. Pls dont kill meeeee....)


	9. Bedtime Story

Dean was asleep, his head resting on the desk while his arms dangle below. Music continued to play in his ears and it drowned out the sound of Castiel's footsteps. The angel stopped at the door and stared in, for the past two hours he was touring the entire bunker, taking notes of stock and what supplies would be vital for Dean. It didn't take long for him to come across the shooting range, the long and empty room.

He took his time looking over the course of weapons that Dean had used in the past and it was only when he looked to the targets did he feel the reality of those weapons being lethal. The targets, in the shape of humans were at the very end of the room and not one of them were free from a spray of bullets. Even for a being that couldn't be affected by the simple rock & salt bullets, it stilled proved to be quite an eye opener for Castiel... He was going to have to buy more target boards.

When he did come around to Dean's room, he felt the need to do his babysitting duties. And the first order would be to get Dean to sleep in the bed instead of on his desk.

Castiel made his way to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, hoping it'd be the least to wake him. All he got was a groan. “Five more minutes Sammy...”

Castiel frowned on his attempt to stir him and tried again. “Dean, wake up.” He whispers, he shook him again and Dean shrugged him off in his sleep.

By now Castiel was frustrated, grabbing the back of Dean's chair he tugged him away from the desk. Dean just slipped off the desk like it was nothing and Castiel was beginning to doubt if he was even asleep and this was all a game for him.

He walked around to face him and clasped a hold of his head and angled it so he was facing him. “Dean, wake. Up.” He said again, slowly. Thankfully Dean's eyes did open, when he saw the angel's face was just inches from his own, he was too tired to care and all he managed to say was: “Cas, you're hurting my cheeks.” He groans, slowly blinking as he stares back as Cas.

Cas let go of him and right away his head fell back down, this time he just shook Dean's shoulders. “Get up, you can't sleep here,” Cas told him. “Go to bed.”

“Really? You woke me up because I wasn't sleeping in my bed?” Dean groans. Cas sighs and grips a hold of Dean's clothes, lifting him out of the chair. He ignored Dean's cry of shock as he slowly dragged him over to the bed. “Hey, Hey!” Dean yelled, grabbing at Cas to steady himself. Both men were aware that Dean's legs were asleep but Cas couldn't care- well that was until one small mistake he made.

Dean was still holding onto him when Cas tried to throw him on the bed so it was impossible for him to not be taken down with Dean. Dean could feel the mattress react to the weight with the bed springs pushing them back up to their usual state. Both were gripping onto each others clothes tightly from the fall and now their bodies were pushed together greatly. Their faces were much closer than just a second before and their noses were practically touching.

There was a pause, both watched each other carefully. Cas could feel the rise and fall of Dean's chest, he breath coming to meet him and slowly snake around his neck. It was the shiver it caused that snapped him out and finally Cas spoke. “That was a mistake.” He pushed himself off of Dean and to the edge of the bed, unsure if he should leave or not. In the corner of his eye he could see Dean raise himself off the bed and onto his elbows. “Right.” He said, looking away from Cas with slight confusion riddling his face from what had just happened.

“Go to sleep.” Castiel orders, quickly rising to leave the room. He closes the door behind him abruptly and comes to rest his back on it. He stared out but didn't really focus on anything, if anything he felt his pulse grow stronger than it usually should. He could hear it in his ears and it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Things weren't all that different in the bedroom as Dean lied there, his eyes were still on the door and he could just about yell. How the Hell could he go to sleep after that?! Adrenaline now kicking in n' his heartbeat freaking out! Jesus Christ!

Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to go and talk to Cas about what the hell just happened or not, he looked pretty freaked out from what just took place in here. But who could blame him? Well he did wake Dean up, and throw him on the freaking bed. He's killer strong though, it took Dean from surprise because for the longest time all he saw was some tired, awkward accountant or something, not a celestial being with supernatural powers... Oops.

Having Cas fall on him was one thing but what he felt when he was actually lying on top of him was a whole other thing, obviously he was heavy but his leg fell right in the middle of his thighs which made Dean freak on the inside. At first he just sucked in his breath but when he let it out, Cas was off him like that! Dean's thoughts were strewn between the thoughts of:

No, don't go!

And

Oh thank God.

Just thinking of the whole thing again in his head made his clothes feel tighter in areas that they shouldn't and Dean swore, grabbing the covers to the bed and throwing them over him as quickly as possible. He was going to go to bed, ignoring the fact that he was still fully dressed under the covers. The last thing that came into his head was the single swear word. Fuck.

...

“Well that was fun.” He called, looking to the other two with a forced smile. Bobby just scoffed and left while Sam fell back in his chair. He was relieved of the news he was just given, he knew it in his heart that Dean was safe but to hear someone tell him made a world of a difference.

But for Crowley, he looked to this unhappily. Their new feathered friend was getting far too close to Dean than he would like him to be, and now he had to do what he had always done and tell the Angel to bugger off.

Like usual he would just wait until the Angel wasn't in the bunker, crack a deal with him that'll get him to go and thats it. Tell the angel to make up some lie like Dean was too much for them to handle. It's simple business to keep them away from filling his toy with any religious morals or thoughts of doubt when it comes to his schemes.

At first he thought he could go in and speak to Dean about cracking a little bit of fun but then they started dropping angels down, there was no way Crowley could have fun. His plans were ruined until he was able to get rid of an angel for a few hours, which obviously wasn't much time.

He was hoping that after a few angels quitting on the demon, the ones upstairs would just give up. But they were determined to watch Dean. And this new one was much worse than the others, the last one tried to go against Crowley's offer but later gave in and that was all there was to resistance that any of the others would show. But this one, this one came right up to Bobby and Sam, requesting to hear more of the demon's story.

Not good. Damn, he needs a drink.

He makes his way to the cupboards and opens them up to grab his usual mug, not caring for Sam who was now watching him.

“Where's my mug...” Crowley mumbled to himself.

“You have your own mug?” Sam asked.

“Used to... Seems like the old man got rid of it.” Crowley says, frowning to see his hand came out empty from the cupboard. He reached in further and pulled another that was shaped like the feline Garfield, Crowley scowled at the mug but took it. Filling it with water from the faucet.

“I think Bobby switched the taps back to it's usual holy water.” Sam said, watching as Crowley brought the mug to his lips who then stopped. Instinctively throwing it to the ground where it shattered.

“How the bloody hell does he even manage that?!” He yelled, eyes wide as he stared at Sam who just shrugged.

“He's pretty productive with his free time.” He said, just then the man himself returned from wherever he was.

“What was that?” He questions, referring the sound of the mug breaking. With a look to Sam, Sam merely gestured to Bobby and the broken mug.

“That was a gift from Garth!”

“You have holy water hooked to your tap?!” Crowley threw back, tension was rising and Sam knew not to meddle with it. It seemed that even for the bad moments he was still the third wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time that I put in anything- mature in my work so I don't really know what to think of this piece.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it and expect more updates in the future very soon.


	10. Impossible By Amberlin

Dean sat up in bed and dragged his hands threw his hair, he grabbed his watch with his one hand while the other rubbed his eye and read: 5:23 am on the clock. “On schedule.” he murmured. Slipping out of bed with the discomfort of the clothes he still wore on his skin.

As he opened the door he looked both left and right in search for Castiel, seeing that he was nowhere in sight Dean sighed and made his way down the hall. He was hoping to clear things up with the angel since he looked so freaked from what had happened earlier.

When he did find the angel, he was in the library. He was leaning on the crook of a bookshelf as he read a book.

“Hey Cas,” Dean called, the angel merely grunted in acknowledgment. “you alright? I get it if you're creeped out from what happened but don't worry abou-

“Why would I worry? It was a mistake, you should have just done as you were told.” Castiel stated, still not looking up to him.

“Y-yeah I get it but it was kind of weird.” Dean said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Weird? Thats not even close.” Castiel closed the book harshly, startling Dean. “The fact that I'm here, an Angel is taking care of a demon like it's a child. That it weird. But what you did will not happen again.”

“Jesus Cas, I was just sayi-

“Stop, just go. Fix yourself something to eat so I won't have to. It'd make having to be here with you a little more tolerable” He ordered, Dean opened his mouth to argue but just shut it. Leaving Cas in the library alone. “Dick.” He said under his breath.

Castiel heard the insult and felt a twinge of hurt but nothing more, he had the entire night to think about what had happened and it was clear that even for something so small as that was a tremendous deal for someone like Castiel.

He wasn't one to meddle in such things and the fact that the first time he got a taste of something like that from a demon was just despicable, or maybe the disgust he felt was that he was intrigued by it. But he couldn't let anything come of it, especially after reminding himself of what he was here for.

He was to look after a demon, a demon named Dean Winchester who became a demon just a few months back, after the destruction of a town and possible murder of human life was placed under the charge of several angels. Castiel was just doing his job.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Dean on the other hand was in the kitchen but he wasn't making anything to eat, he lost his appetite after what Cas said. Making him sound like a baby, like he was useless. Out of frustration, he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He couldn't care less about the time and popped the cap off. It seemed like this morning was going to shit.

Dean knew that with a guy like Cas, he was going to stick around and boss him around. Dean was going to make sure he did the complete opposite.

It was impossible for the two to not see each other in the bunker and when they did, it was just passing each other on the stairs. But Dean, taking it upon himself to be the thorn in Castiel's side. He thought of it now being the time to start.

Castiel's trench coat was going to help Dean in his first act for the straps dragging behind Cas as he walked down the stairs. Carefully and quickly Dean stepped on the strap and Castiel jerked back like a fish, almost falling if he wasn't holding onto the rail. When Cas looked up all he saw was Dean walking away, back turned to him with a smirk hidden from his gaze.

He scowled up at the Demon and gripping onto the strap like it was a dog he was trying to keep away from strangers.

Later in the day, (A.K.A. NOON) Castiel told Dean that should stop drinking and eat something. Dean's response was by popping two more beers open, chugging one down pouring half of the other on Cas's shoes. “Refreshing.” He smirked.

The last little piece of fun that dean had was much later, it was around six o' clock that he was blaring music like a teen would and made almost unbearable for Cas to concentrate. When he told him to turn it down, Dean just turned it up. Songs from Queen, Black Sabbath, Wolfmother and Foo Fighters echoed through the bunker.

The last song to play was “Live And Let Die” from Guns n' Roses when Dean realized the lack of anger from Cas, he slowly turned the music to almost a whisper and waited to hear anything from in the bunker. But the only thing he heard was the chorus whisper “no you didn't, no you didn't, no you didn't...” 

Dean looked down to the music player that let the tunes be heard through the entire bunker and then down the hall, with only a second of thinking he stood up and went of the hunt for the angel. After a quick search of the usual places like the kitchen, bathroom, shooting range, and his room Dean finally found the angel in the study room. Maps littered the main table with the walls covered with posts of odd sightings and old cases.

Cas was at the table with his upper body lying out on it like a ragdoll, he sat in the chair with his legs stretched out. He couldn't look more stressed than right now. Dean took some pleasure to see that he had truly won in his game of torture for the angel, a smile came over him out of satisfaction.

He crossed his arms and rested his body on the archway to the room.

“You doing alright Castiel.” He said in the most mockingly manner he had. Cas's head came up from the table and scowled at Dean. Both of them could still hear music playing, the song now changed to Impossible by Anberlin, it's melody playing lightly through the bunker.

The irony of the song played in Dean's head as Cas just groaned.

“Oh come on, it's just a little music.” Dean chirped.

“Yes, but after two hours of the music at a volume that most couldn't tolerable-

“Tolerable, now that words sure sounds familiar...” Dean interrupted, tapping his finger off his chin.

“You're doing this all because of that?” Cas asked, sounding shocked.

“Why else.” Dean responded, dropping his tone to its usual one. He watched as Castiel's eyes watched him carefully.

“Did the others treat you like that?” Cas questioned, taking Dean from surprise by just how Cas's tone became softer.

“N-no. They were all the same as you were at first, not as awkward but yeah. Why does it matter?” Dean asked, walking towards Castiel.

“Olive said that you made threats towards them.”

“Thats a load of bull, the most time I have had with them is just two day. They day after I usually would have another angel at my door.” Dean grumbled, Cas watched him as he stood there. His aggression to it all was odd.

“Do you feel abandoned?” He asks, Dean looked to him, his eyes looked solemn and dull.

“It's funny, they come in and they would either be total jackasses or like you. But every time they leave it's still that same feeling like...”

“You're not wanted,” The silence that droned in between the two almost felt welcomed. “All of heaven felt that. Most of us didn't know what to do while others tried to just keep us together.”

“What did you do?” Dean perked up like a child, he looked almost desperate for an answer like it would help him.

“I waited, I had this feeling like something good will come. I didn't know when exactly but I knew it was coming.” Cas said, leaning back in his chair slowly losing himself in thought. “It's coming soon.”


	11. A Deal For Dean

It seemed like the angel was content on staying in the bunker, was it only two days after his sudden appearance at Bobby's house did the angel actually go out to get groceries. Crowley found it kind of funny how he went to a local FoodPalaz and asked where he could find human cutout target boards instead of something a bit more civilized.

Crowley almost wanted this taped for it was kind of cute to see an angel go around with a basket and pick up little things for his pet demon. But of course he had to do what he came here to do, so while the angel was in the Bakery section, Crowley walked down just next to him.

“Don't buy him cake, he'll get mad if you do.” Crowley says to him, not looking him in the eye but to the baked goods before them like they were watching a game. When Castiel looked down to who it was, he found himself speechless.

“You're the demon.” He finally said, gaining his composure as he does.

“Oh darling you remember, and here I thought I was just another pretty face to you.” Crowley lightly turns on the heel of his shoes to face the angel. Castiel scowled down at the king.

“What do you want?” He growled.

“I just want to strike a little deal with you, nothing more. You stay away from my boy and I'll give you what all angels want.” Crowley stated, his brow quirked and the edge of his lip curling into a mischievous smile. But for Castiel, it was a whole other story.

He almost didn't hear his bargaining chip for all he could focus on was “my bo-

“Your boy?” Castiel said over his own thoughts.

“Yes, the squirrel.” Crowley said, the look he got from Castiel easily told him he didn't understand.

“The Demon! Dean! Who the bloody hell else could I be talking about?!” Crowley exclaims, unintentionally grasping the attention of the people around them. “I want you to stay out of the picture.” Crowley hissed, watching as eyes thankfully left their general area.

“No.” Castiel said, like it was obvious. Crowley stared at him for a minute and tried again.

“You do remember what I said, do you? You just leave this boy alone and I can give you what most angels could only dream of,” He said again, beginning to feel quite frustrated with the angel, he was either dumb or stubborn. “to feel.” He whispers the words to him like he'd be damned, not like that hasn't happened.

“No, I don't need to 'feel'.”

“But you're missing the gold mine of this deal, no pain is great but no pleasure, thats almost a sin! Thats what made humans you daddy's treasure, to feel these things and I could just give them to you!” Crowley was starting to sound less like the king of hell and more like a salesman.

“You'd have the pleasure of women, don't you want that Amdrieal?” Crowley ended, not even aware of his screw up for he was just spewing his mouth off now. Castiel stared down at the king and the disgust on his face was like a smack to Crowley's proposition.

“First, angels can't sleep so I don't understand how they could dream of this fantasy of yours. Two, not once have I ever wanted to have any women's pleasure and three, it's Castiel, not Amdrieal. I'm not interested in this little deal of yours and it'd be better if you just stayed out of my way.” He growled, leaning down at Crowley. Unaware that this was greatly intimidating when he was only leaning over the demon to grab the pie that he was standing in the way of. When he finally had it, he turned away from Crowley and to the cashier.

...

Back at the bunker, Dean was just waking up. This time he took his time getting out of bed, again he wore his usual clothes but with small adjustments. His feet were bare and you could hear them slap on the concrete, he didn't wear the usual flannel but an old AC*DC shirt and worn out jeans. But for Dean, the only things he could care about in the morning is two things: brush his teeth and find that angel.

He quickly grabs his tooth brush and paste and adds a fair amount to it before throwing the paste behind him. As he walks through the bunker, he could still faintly hear the play of music in the background for it was Mama Kin by Aerosmith. It wasn't long until Dean was humming to the tune as he searched for the angel, his mouth foamy from the paste when he called out for the angel. “Cas?”

There was no response, Dean felt his stomach twine with thoughts of last time they spoke, did it mean nothing to the angel? He stared into the study room and there was no one there, but then again how could Dean think he would stay.

Castiel seemed like a backwards sort of guy, after everything that happened in the bedroom he came out hostile. So who was to say the guy wouldn't leave after yesterday?  
Dean's pacing in brushing his teeth slowed as reality settled in, it came to a stop and he just stood there in the hall. Aggression was beginning to rise in his stomach like acid and Dean had enough of it. He walks up to the sink in the kitchen and spits in it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dropping the tooth brush carelessly on the counter. After that he quickly left to get the only treatment he knew of getting in the bunker that'll ease him.

 Dean made his way, down the steps and to the shooting range.

He pulled out a simple revolver and loaded it, raising it with one hand he aimed it at the targets that stared back at him.

One. Cock, aim, shoot.

Two. Cock, aim, shoot. The noise was monstrous in the bunker, he could no longer hear the music.

Three. Cock, aim, shoot. How many people walked out of his life? Dad never gave a damn, Sam ran away so many times, Bobby didn't even visit him after coming back- father figure my ass.

Four. Cock, aim, shoot. Those angels couldn't give two shits, if he could he would list all their names he would. But right now-

Five. Cock, aim shoot. His anger was right on-

Six. Cock, aim shoot. Cas, being the one that stayed long enough to make him care.

Reload.

... 

When Castiel returned, he had both hands full with groceries, under his arm was the targets he had finally found in the gun store two towns over. It took him some time to find the store and when inside it took some time to actually get them to the front desk, and right now it was a strain on him to keep them tucked under his arm. The worst was that the pie he bought for Dean had it's own bag and it was just now hanging in the grasp of his teeth.

The best he could do to call for help was groan out from the plastic bag which didn't bring the demon to his aid whatsoever. When he finally makes it to the kitchen he drops the groceries down and lets the targets flop down with a thump. How could paper get so heavy?

He heaved in the air and took the plastic bag out of his mouth, puts the contents away and took his time listening to the musi- nothing was playing.

Castiel was sure he would have heard music play or at least Dean singing, it felt odd being in the bunker and it so quiet. Slowly Castiel picked up the targets and made his way to the range, his head turning every which way in case Dean was hiding. But when he got halfway down the stairs he could hear gunshots. His curiosity came to a close as he now knew where Dean was, nothing more to it.

And then he reached the floor and saw the shells, shellings littered the floor, Castiel was going to have to buy more and he hated thinking of going back out all the way to the gun store, he felt like going on the run would be a total waste of time after just coming back.

“Dean,” He called, annoyance in his voice but it sounded nothing more than a whisper under the gunfire. Looking up to the demon, he was clearly engrossed in the moment. “Dean.” He said it a bit louder this time but still the demon didn't look to him. “Dean!” He yelled, the gun was fired the same time he spoke. Frustration came over the angel and soon enough he started walking towards the demon. “Dean!” He yelled again, finally he looked his way and unlike any chill that came over him these past few days, this one was the coldest.

Black eyes glared out at him, it for only for half a second but it was enough. It was a flash of anger that quickly disintegrated to shock. “Cas?”

Castiel took his time speaking and intead thinking, what did he expect to see?

“Dean... Would you mind cleaning this up? One of us may trip.” He said, doing quite well to not look stunned.”

“What?” Dean asked, like if he was slapped.

“The shells, clean them up will you?” Cas told him, walking past the red line and out to the range. He slowly got to work on changing the targets and his eyes couldn't help but stare down at the newly placed holes. He expected them to be hot but instead they were cold, just like those eyes. What had overcome Dean to get so... Cynical.

If Cas was honest it brought more fear than interest to him from that sight. It was so haunting and yet it was gone like a match being blown out when it was in the presence of someone else.

He wasn't sure what to think of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get that out of the way, now I can really focus on more scenarios.  
> Expect destiel fillers but also expect something sweet.


	12. Bubble Bath Time.

Hard As Rock By Bullet Boys  
Dean was lying on his bed, headphones on and fists in the air as he drums along to the beat. It seemed like for the longest time that he was in the bunker, the only thing that remained the same was his taste of music. He couldn't help but smile when the chorus came and he mouthed the words, unfortunately at his doorway, Castiel thought he was having a seizure.

He could only stare at the demon for he had no idea what to do, for a second it got even worse when Dean sat up. His eyes closed as his arms were spread out and going about in a crazed movement. Cas flinched in the thought that he was going to throw something at first.

Thankfully, he noticed the headphones and with a sigh of relief he made his way down the hall. The only reason he was at Dean's front door was to pick up the laundry that was just scattered about.

The laundromat was in the basement of the bunker with an old fashion Swingpool washer and it was still in good condition, at first Castiel had to figure out how it worked which took him a fortnight but when he did, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

But he wasn't going to do it how he thought he was, he wasn't aware that when he turned his back on Dean. The demon peaked one eye open to watch the angel, to then slip out of bed and follow the angel. When Cas dropped the basket down next to the wash, Dean quickly understood what Cas was doing.

“You know, if anything should be washed, it should be you.” He calls, smiling as he does.

“What?” Cas jerked his head back to see Dean there staring, arms crossed as he stepped towards him.

“Cas, this is coming from a demon. You stink, I could smell you all the way down the hall.”

“Oh, right. Just after this.” Cas said slowly, grabbing a handful of clothes and just plopping them in the wash. He could feel Dean's eyes on him.

“Are you just going to stand there watching me?” Cas said over his shoulder.

“Gotta make sure you actually wash, don't wanna smell that stink.” Dean shook his head, making his voice chipped.

“Doesn't mean you have to watch,” Cas argued, putting in the last of the clothes before kicking the basket behind the machine. When he finished he began to take off his trench coat, throwing it in the wash with the rest. “do you mind?” Looking back to Dean, his eyes were wide with what was taking place.

“Right.” Dean said, nodding quickly and leaving. He had a sort of bounce with his step as he left like he was a child.

After a few moments, Castiel resumed to undressing himself. The bathroom wasn't far and there were spare towels here, not only that but he could get all the laundry done now.

He removed his overcoat and tie and got to work on slowly undoing his buttons to his white dress shirt, unaware of the head peaking into the room.

Dean watched as the white cloth slowly got looser and looser on the angel's body to reveal unusually tanned skin. His shoulder blades haunting and yet enticing to look at, body lean but stilled held that bulk figure to it. He was literally sculpted like and angel.

He put the clothes in the wash and turned around, slowly unbuckling his belt. Dean turned back to have his back up against the wall. “Holy shit.” He said.

“What?” Cas looked up to see no one. “Dean?” Dean could hear Cas's footsteps as he walked his way. Dean felt panic rise and quickly cupped his mouth.

“Oh, nothing! Just, uh... Don't forget to use shampoo and conditioner!” He called, doing his best to sound like he was farther by muffling his voice.

“Alright!” Cas calls after a moment, Dean could feel his heartbeat coming to an alarming rate and he couldn't tell if it was from panic or from what he saw. “Dean?” Cas calls again, Dean swears under his breath but still answers.

“Yeah?”

“What's conditioner?” At first Dean didn't know how to respond.

“It's, it's uh... Soap.” He says blandly, forgetting to muffle his voice. Noticing this, Castiel stops what he's doing and walks towards the hall. Without any shoes on, there was no way for Dean to know.

“Then why not just call it soap?” He asks, turning to have full view of Dean. He was hunched over with his hands in front of his face and eyes wide. Dean jumped back from shock and took a moment to just stare at the man.

Thankfully there was a towel wrapped securely around his waist, but just low enough to see a clean cut V line. Chest heavy and strong, stomach taunt with no problem showing muscle. For a second Dean's head broke, only to quickly mend itself and respond during the whole debacle.

“Becauhh, um... What was the question?” He asked, he felt like he was punched in the stomach from what he was looking at.

“Soap.”

“Right... Look, it doesn't matter. Just go wash up.” Dean said, clearly flustered. He shooed Cas away but he just stood there.

“Dean, your face is all red.” Cas noted.

“Yeah, and you're practically naked.” Dean grumbles, this was just getting worse and worse. Before Cas could say anymore, Dean just left. “Go have your shower- or bath. Go!” Dean yelled over his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets as he quickly left.

Castiel watched as he stormed off, he was clearly flustered but Castiel hardly noticed it. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom. He stared at the tub and it seemed that a bath was his only option, he turned the knob and water rushed into the tub. Castiel stepped over the ridge and sunk into the tub, looking over the room to see two bottles. He squinted his eyes to see that each was labeled, shampoo and conditioner.

He reached over and grabbed a hold of the two large bottles, one in each hand. He settled the conditioner just by his hip and turned his attention to the shampoo, instead of popping the cap open he popped it off. Nothing from stopping it to come out heavily, but Cas didn't know. He tipped the side to his free hand that was cupped and was shocked by how much came out. The blue liquid dripped from his hand uncontrollably, seeping down his body and to the bottom of the tub where it began to mix in with the water. “Oh.”

Minutes began to stretch to an hour and it wasn't long after that Dean began to worry, he was back in his bed and he had just settled his headphones down. Thankfully he got over his moment of fluster of Cas, did he think about Cas a lot? Yes, and he was quite ashamed that his thoughts lingered farther than they should have. He was open to showing more than just a statue like the other angels were, he could be mean, funny, helpful, sad, Cas had a heart.

But unlike most people, Dean was locked in a bunker with Cas being his only company. He was attractive and intimidating and it drove Dean crazy in more ways than one. When his thoughts finally came back to normal, he came to realize that he still hadn't seen Cas in quite a while.

He made his way into the hall and down the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly. “Cas, you doing okay in there buddy?” His eyes not on the door itself but on the floor where water was pooling greatly.

“Yes, I'm fine.” He hears the angel mumble.

“Well, could you at least turn off the water? You're wasting a lot water.” He asks.

“Of course,” Dean heard, water sloshed and it wasn't long until more water sloshed by Dean's feet did he hear the water flow stop. “I think I found the reason for the conditioner.”

“Yeah?” Dean smirked, hands in his pockets as he slowly walked in a circle.

“Unlike the bar of soap, it seems to make my skin softer.” Cas informs him, somewhat all matter-of-fact like.

“Try using it in your hair.” Dean offers, resting his back on the door. Inside, Castiel picked the conditioner up and squirted some of it on his hand to slowly apply it to his hair. Black strands became like silk after being rubbed with the conditioner.

“How about now?” Dean called.

“It's so smooth, thank you Dean.” He said, Dean's heart jumped a little by just how amazed the angel sounded.

“No problem.” He said, a stupid grin had stretched over his face. He bowed his head down and shook it, this was really a good day.

"Oh, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"We're out of shampoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is like another day... Just a heads up...


	13. Short But Secretly Sour

The pictures looked like they were taken straight out of the family's memories, which didn't make it look any better for what was coming. The angel was a woman smiling happily with a basket of strawberries in hand, she wore a light Sunday hat and dress that whipped in the wind, her smile gorgeous and hair the same colour as the strawberries.

Her wife was a stunning brunette who was clearly a women who worked hard since she seemed to always wear simple business clothes, but her smile was warm. She was almost the opposite of her spouse with the colours of a bright summer next to a winter but together they created a heart warming spring in both of them.

Their first child looked nothing like the two which pointed at being adopted and the newborn showed a big resemblance to the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a heads up for whats coming.


	14. Truce? (or) A Good Little Doggy.

Bobby sat in front of his house, a jar full of nice cool lemonade that had three cute little ice cubes that would only hit each other when he took a drink. Sam was just downstairs, taking this day as one to sleep before going out for the case he was on a few days ago.

He had worked himself to the bone trying to find out what was going on with a local gym where there been odd sightings of “a man with a lollipop in his mouth”- or so witnesses say - that would harass the men and then disappear with one of the female costumers. It was definitely odd but also exhausting trying to find the guy.

And it was even more exhausting to see him do it to himself, so this morning Bobby just locked him in the panic room. There were a few protests but when Sam gave up he finally went to sleep, he's been been all morning.

Now... What would Bobby Singer be doing with this day, slack off and enjoy the time he had or try and help out with the case that Sam had riding him. It seemed like the former but that's only what it looked like by the naked eye, only he and the king of Hell really knew...

Bobby Singer was sitting on his porch with a jar of lemonade by his side- and a shotgun in his hand ready to soot at his ex-lover who was trying to get into the house.

“Truce?!” Crowley called behind the run-down truck that was just on the other side of the road in front of Bobby's house. He was poking his head out to look at the man.

“No!” Bobby yelled back, raising the shotgun he took a shot at the headlamp above Crowley. Pulling the trigger, the gun let out a powerful bang and glass showered down on the demon. Crowley held his hands over his head as the glass cut his skin.

Crowley grumbled himself all the things he could be doing to that man, this was so stupid! “You took enough as it is, just let me in the house!” He yelled, not daring to peak his head out.

“Why!? You turned Dean into a demon and you sold him off!”

“It was the only way to get him out of hell without everyone calling mutiny!” By everyone he meant the entire population of demons in this universe, which was just about to hit over twelve billion and Crowley wouldn't dare push that number to come after him.

They never would have let Dean get away with just a crossroads, so to make him a demon that was more powerful than them meant that they would have to suck it up. Normal Dean was bad, Deanmon was murder.

“It's better than dead! Hell, I let him keep his conscious! Didn't stop the bastard from his rampage...” He mumbled the last of it just to himself as he slowly sunk down behind the truck.

The sun was setting and the flies broke out to bite at the two men, one of them prepared while the other swatted and scratched madly. He had just enough of it, he was getting into that house one way or another and it was clear his sanity was quickly draining.

Crowley stood up and stormed straight at Bobby, at first Bobby thought he was just going to run back when he pulled the gun up but Crowley noticed how his finger wasn't on the trigger. He kept walking and made it right up to Bobby, he sat in his chair just staring at the demon.

The gun was pointed right at Crowley's chest.

“This is a little nostalgic.” He mumbled, Bobby sighed and put the shotgun down and Crowley quickly grabbed the lemonade, he took a few gulps before looking down at Bobby. Again, he leaned down and tipped Bobby's hat out of the way so he could fully see him.

“Yes, I'm the one who turned Squirrel into what he is now. But there's nothing I can do to change it, and you know I never learn from mistakes.” Crowley stated.

“And you think I'm going to forgive you?” Bobby spat, the two of them stared at each other for a moment until finally Crowley spoke.

“No, but how about a truce for now.” He smirked. Bobby head tilted from side to side with a sigh to go along with it. In the end he looked up to Crowley in silence, the look in his eye was enough for Crowley.

...

He felt his skin grow colder by the second, he wasn't sure but he believed the angels never understood what a heater was since the place was freezing. But of course, it wasn't just the room that was cold but Raphael's eyes. The vessel itself used to belong to a kind hearted man with a family in New Orleans but now with it in the hold of the angel, his features seemed to slowly become menacing. Some would say astonishing while others would just say plain creepy.

And of course Dean was one to choose the latter, and there was little to no relief when he saw Ovie sitting in her chair just next to the man who stood like a statue.

Ovie's fingers were tapping furiously at the folder in front of her and it wasn't long until Raphael glared down at her for her to stop. She cleared her throat and looked to Dean who stood there quite confused. “Dean, we ha-

“Just a few minutes ago, one of our grounded soldiers has successfully located a rogue angel. They're named May and they have denied our orders and has left the garrison, you are to dispose of her.” Raphael cut her off, he knew she was one to run her mouth. Before Dean was even here, Raphael took his time making sure she wouldn't let one word slip out of her mouth.

“Why can't one of your minions do it?” Dean asked, making his way to sit down in one of the two black chairs. His reaction to this was between the lines of confusion and annoyance.

“Because we not only need her gone but she has started a family with your former kind.” As Raph spoke, Ovie hesitantly opened the file and Dean had a view of a family of four. It was of two women with one having a red x marked next to them with the other two being a newborn and and a boy at age twelve.

The pictures looked like they were taken straight out of the family's memories, which didn't make it look any better for what was coming. The angel was a woman smiling happily with a basket of strawberries in hand, she wore a light Sunday hat and dress that whipped in the wind, her smile gorgeous and hair the same colour as the strawberries.

Her wife was a stunning brunette who was clearly a women who worked hard since she seemed to always wear simple business clothes, but her smile was warm.

Their first child looked nothing like the two which pointed at possibly being adopted and the newborn show a big resemblance to the angel.

“You are to get rid of them before seven hours have passed, starting once you leave.” Raphael said.

“What?” Dean questioned, brow furrowing. “Why does the family need to be kicked under the bus?!” He yelled, not looking to Raphael but to Ovie who just kept her mouth shut.

“Their newborn is a Nephilim and both the whore and son know of the target's true power, none of them are allowed to walk the Earth.” Raph explained, glaring down at the demon like he was something he scraped off his shoe.

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “Fuck no I'm not killing any kids, no one's killing the kids or lady!” He stated, whipping his hand in the air as if to ensue that his words had meaning to the angels.

And they did to one, Ovie sat there with her eyes to the ground in shame. But not from the fate of the family, she knew this would happen and she chose to deal with it. The thing that made her feel like a monster was what Raph was going to do to Dean. Out of everything that the angels have done over the years this has always got to her.

If Dean wasn't going to do it, then they would put his body under a trance. Forcing his body to do as he's told while his mind slowly has to watch it happen, it was stripping human kind of their rights to do this and making them watch as they become sinners.

And the worst part was she had to sit there and let this happen, watch as the angel and demon bicker until the angel lost his patience. Grabbed the demon by the neck and slammed him down on the desk, she tried to flee from what was to happen for her conscious wouldn't allow it but Raph threatened her, to stay put and be obedient. A good little doggy.

Raph turned his gaze back to Dean and it began, the sound of the drill coming closer and closer to Dean as he struggled under the angel's hold.


End file.
